


Wine

by SoftBoyApollo



Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [11]
Category: K-pop, NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Honeymoon, Hotel Sex, M/M, Married Life, Oral Sex, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:06:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26090848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoftBoyApollo/pseuds/SoftBoyApollo
Summary: Just some tipsy, fluffy sex with your newly-wed husband Doyoung.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/You
Series: Kpop Reader-Inserts [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1387438
Kudos: 8





	Wine

**Author's Note:**

> Requests at mlm-writer.tumblr.com

“Hello, husband.” Dongyoung opened his eyes like I caught him with his hand in the cookie jar. I chuckled. “We got married yesterday. Already forgot you are my husband?” He gave me a wide smile and shook his head.

“You just took so long, I forgot you were joining me.” I shook my head and revealed the bottle of wine. In my other hand I was holding onto two wine glasses, which I really needed to put down, before I dropped them. They belonged to the hotel we were staying at, so dropping them was not only inconvenient, but would probably also cost us a fortune. We went all out with a luxurious honeymoon destination.

I put the glasses on the edge of the huge bathtub. When I got in, I made sure to kiss my husband, before sitting down. After pouring both of us a glass and putting the bottle somewhere safe, we fell into casual conversation. It was so easy for me to talk with him. We always found something to chat about, to laugh about. It was one of the reasons I married him. Another one was just that I was simply madly in love with him. His cute face could make any expression and my heart wouldn’t know how to beat steadily. 

Three glasses later, we were in our bathrobes on the bed. He offered me another glass, but I refused. Dongyoung decided that he, too, had enough. We somehow ended up giggling, rolling around the bed, until I had him pinned underneath me. I lied down on top of him and he squirmed to get away. “Hehe, nowhere to go, lover boy. You married me; you’re all mine now.” He giggled, trying to get away still. I slid down and pushed his robe off him. I blew against his stomach, making a farting sound with it. He laughed and pushed me. My head slid down further until I felt the base of his cock against my lips. I grinned and maneuvered my head around, taking his soft length in my mouth. I started sucking eagerly, changing the sounds coming from my husband from giggling to moaning.

“Oh, oh my… Don’t stop…” I was not planning to, but the vague confirmation did not go unappreciated. His hand landed on my shoulder and moved to my head, as I continued to stimulate him with my mouth. Dongyoung started breathing more intensely. He grew harder in my mouth, but I did not gag on the increasing length.

He gripped my hair and let go, when I lifted my head. “What do you want?” I questioned as I stroke him loosely. I did not want him to go without pleasure, but I needed him to be able to speak. He moaned something, but his words got jumbled together so much, that I did not understand him. I stopped stroking him and put my other hand on his cheek. “Look at me, baby. What do you want?”

Dongyoung did not answer me at first. Instead he put all his strength in his core muscles, lifting his upper body enough to kiss me. I kissed him back, letting him have his fun. Tonight was not about teasing him or making him beg for anything. We were trying to enjoy each other to the fullest… at least to the full degree we were capable of with the light haze of alcohol over us. “Want you in me.”

I shook my head, pushing him back, so I could keep eye-contact. “I could hurt you without you being aware of it. Last time we drunk fucked you were so sore.” He looked at me with pleading eyes. How could I resist those eyes? I gave in and made him sit on his knees. After getting the lube, I pushed him forwards. He was good at begging to get his way, but I tried to stay level-headed stretching him carefully with my fingers. He almost came, begging me to stop, before he did.

By the time two fingers met no resistance, the daze I had was slowly dissipating. My husband was lying pliantly on the bed. I squeezed his ass, something I usually did to indicate I was going in. His slight wiggle indicated he was not sleeping. I smiled and stroked myself. “Condom?” He shook his head in reply. I kissed his shoulder, keeping my lips near his shimmering skin as I pushed myself inside him.

Dongyoung was fairly quiet for a while, only breathing heavily to indicate he was feeling me inside him. I kept the pace steady and slow, pulling out sometimes to add more lube. It took a while before I could move easily. He craned his head and I gave him the kisses he was silently begging for. I shifted, increasing my force and getting into the familiar angle. It took little time, before my lover could no longer keep his head up and started moaning into the pillow below his head. I knew I had the right spot. His voice got higher. I put my arm around him and held him close to my body. I lifted our upper bodies, my other hand wrapping around his hard length. Dongyoung let his head fall back onto my shoulder, eyes closed and body writhing in my grip. "Are you going to come for me, pretty boy?" He didn't answer. Instead, he clenched down on me, coming without further encouragement. I kept myself still inside of him and stroked him, until I heard the telltale sounds of over stimulation. I let go of him and he fell down onto the bed.

I sat back, roughly stroking myself to completion. The sight of the gorgeous ass in front of me and the fresh memory of what we just did helped me reach my own orgasm. “Hyung, in me… please…” He was just in time. I slipped the head of my cock back inside him and spilled my seed inside him. I stroked my cock through my orgasm, watching as I let myself slip free. A trail of my cum dripped from Dongyoung’s hole to his balls. When I, too, let myself collapse on the bed, I could not stop laughing. Maybe it was the high or maybe it was the wonderful prospect of spending the rest of my life with the man I shared the bed with.


End file.
